


Closed Doors

by sevendeanlysins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jealous Sam, M/M, Weecest, allusion to female character, does that count?, sam is 17/18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeanlysins/pseuds/sevendeanlysins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can hear Dean in the next room...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closed Doors

Sam curls his fist around the thin sheet, wishing he could pull it tighter around his ears. He has to get up for school and the sounds are keeping him awake. He can hear the girl giggling in the next room, intermittent with Dean’s lower voice as he talks. After a minute the room goes quiet, and all Sam can hear is his own breathing again.

His hands relax on the sheet and he lets it fall down to his chest. He wonders for a moment if the girl has left, but he had heard no doors, no footsteps. The bedroom is muggy and he thinks about getting up and cracking open one of the tiny motel windows over the single queen sized bed. Then, the tiniest moan, and he knows Dean is fucking her out there, right out in the living room where dad could walk in at any moment. But dad won’t, because dad’s left them again for days and it’s just Dean and Sam and a girl Sam doesn’t know. Fuck, this is what he gets for encouraging Dean to relax a little.

Sam begins to pull the sheet over his head again, but something stops him. He quiets his breathing and listens, heartbeat almost too loud for him to hear. Dean is shushing her, and the moans abate, but don’t completely stop. Sam knows that his brother is trying not to wake him, and he feels slightly sick to his stomach with shame, but he can’t stop listening. He tells himself that it's to make sure she isn't a demon about to attack Dean, but he had spent an hour monster-proofing the place himself.

Sam’s palms sweat as something, probably the couch, squeaks occasionally and he can hear her moaning again, and Dean shushing again, then the squeaking again, the giggle, the moaning, the shushing. When he hears Dean groan, Sam rolls over and wraps his pillow around his head in embarrassment, cheeks burning and sweat pooling between his collarbones. He wishes he could fall asleep but he can’t help thinking that what he’s feeling might be jealousy, and he’s certainly not jealous of Dean, 'cause God her giggling is annoying.

He can still hear Dean moaning in his head, just as he had been the other day when Sam had slipped into the bathroom to pee while Dean was showering. Instead of taking a piss, he had stood nervously in the doorway for the next minute, listening to Dean alone in the shower, jerking off and groaning quietly to himself, completely unaware of Sam's presence.

And Sam would never tell Dean, but when Dean wasn’t there and Sam slipped his hands into his boxers, it was remembering the sound of Dean in the shower that made Sam come.

Sam’s face is sweating but he refuses to let go of the pillow until he hears the front door of their tiny motel room slam shut. He wipes his face off with the sheet, realizing that he is absolutely soaked with sweat. The bedroom door opens and Sam tries to pretend he is asleep as Dean crawls in beside him.

“Dude, did you piss yourself? The bed is soaking wet.”

“I don’t wet the bed any more,  _asshole_.”

“Shove over.”

Sam rolls away so that his back is to his brother and he doesn’t know if it’s want or jealousy or anger but he glowers into the dark as Dean begins to snore.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
